The Raven, The Cat, and The Spider
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: The cat chases the spider, the cat plays with the spider; and the raven watches with unwavering desire and envy. Oneshots mainly on SebxClaude, SebOC, ClaudeOC, SebOCClaude. May have other pairings. Read and review!
1. Attraction

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: Dammit, can't get this thought out of my head, so I decided to write it. I feel so sorry for myself for writing this; I should be studying for the quarterly finals right now. Not really, it's over now, now I need to cram up all my projects.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: OCs, possible OoC-ness, Yaoi on some chapters, some language, some sexual hints

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

One: Attraction

* * *

She's been watching him for days now. She spent restless nights trying to figure out what got her so inexplicably attracted to him.

"Love? Impossible, it simply cannot be." She would tell herself every night.

Luckily, he doesn't seem to notice her, even if she's inches away from breaking down the window and taking him all for herself.

Or does he?

* * *

He knows. He knows someone's watching him. Even if he's just standing there waiting for his master to order him around, much to his unnoticeable chagrin, there were always eyes staring at him.

He knows it's her, he's seen her often times in the early daybreak and sometimes in the dead of night, hiding herself in rose bushes and trees. He knows she doesn't seem to notice him glancing at her way.

Does she?

* * *

"If he knows!" She would blame herself loudly when she was alone, usually in front of a mirror, "If he knows," she paused, taking in the possibilities and possible consequences, "Who knows what might happen?" She smirked and she admired on of her blue guns.

"Who knows? Maybe something might happen. . ." She chuckled darkly before exiting the door, off to watch him endlessly once more.

* * *

He knows everything, well, not really everything. He knows that she watches him and he enjoys it, possibly. He often saw her leaving her mistress' manor late at night and arriving just before daybreak. He grows suspicious of her actions and follows her one evening; just as he suspected, she's watching him. _Him_, of all people she'd rather be than him, she chose the Trancy butler.

"But," He thought, "What would disturb me more if she was interested in Undertaker or in Grell." Then again, she did say she'd rather sleep with—

"Nevermind," He avoided the disturbing thought.

* * *

"Someone knows." She whispered as she stalked the dark streets at night, cocking her gun in the process, "It's either him, or _him_." She spat out the last word, she hated saying his name.

"Miss—"

She spun and aimed for the head, "You're dead, Michae—" She froze, thankful she didn't pull the trigger.

"Miss Fiddlewitch," Her mind reveled in the mere saying of her name. She dropped her hand and hid the gun.

"Yes, err, what do you want?" She asked inquisitively, not sure whether to say his name, last name or neither.

"I suspect something on you," He walked closer, with her still reveling in the tone of his voice.

"S-suspect? How come?" He was near enough to have his height loom over her.

"I noticed you," He paused, 'No, please no, please, please—' She begged in her head. "Kept on visiting the Trancy Manor for no particular reason."

"Oh, well—" She sighed, somewhat thankful, "Miss Alice did tell me to protect her and her loved ones, and I figured she did 'love' that master of yours. . ."

"But, you just kept on looking from afar, as if you were stalking someone. . ."

"Well, that isn't something to talk about, and it's near midnight, Miss Alice might be worried and—" She started to walk away, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I know you've been watching me," He whispered behind her, the hand on her shoulder dragging up her neck and cupping her lower jaw.

'Teresa, Teresa, move, dammit! Move!' She found herself immobile in this position, as if her body begged for him to touch her.

"I know you've been doing that for long time now," His arm encircled her, slowly pulling her close to him. She loved the exhilarating feeling; heat coursing through her system, finding herself silent and immobile.

"And suddenly you're silent, unmoving, but definitely feeling, am I right?" She could feel his lips on her temple, teasing her. . .

"Right. . ." She said almost breathlessly, she wanted this for far too long, she longed for this every night.

"And now you've got me, the cat trapped the spider." He kissed her temple again, "Or is it that _the spider trapped the cat_?" With the last statement, he was gone.

The mere thought made her revel in her own selfish desires, either she's trapped him or he's trapped her all along.

* * *

"Michaelis," He heard the same angry or monotonous tone she would use on him.

"Miss Teresa," He used one of his infamous smiles on her.

"You should know by now that you look more like a cat molester than a demon butler." She said in disgust.

"Cat molester?" He asked curiously, a seemingly innocent look on his face.

"Yes, a sick, disgusting, cat mole—" He appeared before her, head-to-head, both hands placed on her cheeks.

"Only to you," He smirked as he was about to place his lips on hers—

"Let go and get lost or you'll have twenty-six bullets through your skull." She hissed as a gun was aimed below his chin.

"Will you still continue on playing rough with me?"

She cocked her gun, ready to pull the trigger, "Will you still continue with your irritating behavior?"

"Will you ever stop denying that you love me?" He kissed her lips quickly.

"Will you ever stop with your pathetic antics?" Still, it had no effect on her whatsoever.

"Never, until you admit it to yourself, you love me." He syllabicated the last three words slowly.

"Admit? What about you admit to yourself that I hate you with bit of me?"

"You're just too selfish, fine." He finally let go of her; she dropped the gun, ready to turn around and walk away.

"But you do love that Trancy butler, don't you?" He caught her dead in motion.

"I wouldn't call it love," She paused, "I would rather call it attraction." Then she left.

'_I would rather call it attraction.'_ It resounded in his mind, slowly becoming struck with envy.

"Attraction." He said aloud, "So she is attracted to him." Strange emotion coursed through him...

* * *

A/N: A series of one-shots on one character, two, or all three characters in the story. May include Yaoi and/or smut.


	2. Futile

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: Laaaaaaaaaate update. . . Enjoy! Hehe. . .

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: OCs, possible OoC-ness, Yaoi on some chapters, some language, some sexual hints

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Two: Futile

* * *

_Resistance is futile._

* * *

In her irritation, and his strange form of joy, he kissed her. Every chance he got, he kissed her.

In the halls, he would grab her wrist and slam her onto the wall, his lips following right after.

In the times that they were left alone by his master and her mistress, he would hold her close, in a waltzing position, and lap his lips on hers.

In the libraries, where both would usually wait on for their masters, he would pull her close by the waist and trail kisses on her neck.

In the dining hall, they would argue which theme would suit best for the occasion; it would end up with her pinned to either the floor or the table, with his tongue violently invading her mouth.

* * *

His hands would trail her form, most especially if she was wearing her least favorite clothing, a dress.

He would start at her jaw line, trailing a finger down to her neck, a usual smirk playing his lips and the usual roll of the eyes from her.

He would caress her neck and then slide it along her collar bone.

Now both of his hands would hold her shoulders, pressing them to the solid surface behind her, as she expected, he'd kiss her after that; her lips, then down to her neck and back again.

His hands would end on her waist or her hips, pulling her closer than ever.

She would simply stare at him blankly with an occasional _"useless"_ sigh.

He would smirk at that, a hand on her lower back and the other in her hair.

He kissed her again, this time on her forehead.

* * *

In times that were far and few, she would nearly be bare in front of him; some articles of clothing discarded and some near the point of being discarded as well.

He would tug on the pieces that held the clothes together as he kissed her, slowly unraveling ties, removing buttons, pulling garments away from her.

She wouldn't respond—she wouldn't comply, she wouldn't stop him; she didn't react at all.

She would lay out in front of him, the least amount of clothing on her—a corset and her under garment.

She wouldn't complain of her state of dress, she was silent, no sound emitting from her mouth.

He was a gentleman, he wouldn't dare put up with her nudity—or would he? After all, he and her alike are demons, an embodiment of sin. . .

* * *

"If you're done, I'll be on my way then. . ." She said with the ever-so-usual monotonous tone.

He smirked on her neck, "What makes you sure I'm done?"

She sighed hopelessly, rolling her eyes, "Every time, every chance you see, you do this to me, so this wouldn't be any different."

He removed himself from her neck and whispered on her ear, "How so?"

"This is the same as any other day you do this so me," She stated, "You grab me, force me onto the wall or the floor, you kiss me, invade my mouth, trail your hands over me, tug on my clothes, and then leave me, or I force you to. It's the same as always."

"And you would always say nothing and have no other expression than that blank face." He teased—mocked—her.

"I expect more from you," She said matter-of-factly, "But still you persist on such pathetic antics."

"Pathetic?" He looked dumbfounded, but lowered his lips to hers, whispering, "My dear, you should know by now that resistance is futile."

She sighed, her breath on his lips, "Not as futile as what you're doing—"

He kissed her; again he kissed her, as always to cut her off.

He pulled away with a satisfied smirk, "I know you love me, admit it to yourself."

"I've told you a thousand times before. . ." She smiled along his lips, playing him, "I will never-ever, not in a million centuries, I will never—"

Another one, this time with some direct invasion of the insides her mouth.

"—ever love you." She muttered along his tongue.

"_Resistance is futile,"_ He whispered, ghosting kisses on her lips.

* * *

A/N: I'm depressed on this one. . . Read and review please! I'll update as fast as I can!


	3. Surprising

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: No one's reviewing :( :( :( So, I take it wasn't good? Or just plain okay? :( But, hey, anyway, all the faves and alerts kept me going though. . .

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: This chapter contains smut, you've been warned.

_**Please, please, please read my new fic "Onnashitsuji" it's the full-length Kuroshitsuji I'm working on :) If you want more of this, that, and all my other works, subscribe, fave, alert, and most of all. . . __**Review!**__ Thanks :)_

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Three: Surprising.

* * *

_It felt surprisingly good. _

* * *

Jaw-dropping.

Eye-popping.

Dream-killing.

Mind-burning.

Those were the words to describe the entire situation.

Wait, a few more; impossible, wrong, _dirty_, and in a way—**sexy**.

The situation was wrong, and the position was unacceptable—most definitely _unacceptable_.

Hips in an ever-so persistent grind against each other.

Fingers laced together, in an impossibly tight bond.

Bare chests heaving, beads of sweat trickle from one body to another.

_Panting. Panting. Panting. . . _

"_Don't stop." _Pleading, moaning. . .

"_I don't plan to," _Panting, assuring. . .

Arms around the other's sweating form, trapping the bird in it's cage.

A glint of the eye, a tug on the lips, a smirk on other's—_**kiss. **_

Impossibly close, body heat becoming one in an electrifying slam of the chest to the other's.

Tongues dancing in-between the pair of lips; cold, cold liquid transferred from one to the other.

Moaning, desperate moaning; _"More, more. . ."_

Complying, trailing a cold finger down the other's chest, silently tugging at tense muscles beneath.

Cringing, shivering at the contact; shocks of lightning at sensitive nerves.

"_Don't—"_

Too late; it felt too wrong, too _good_. . .

Smirk, finger tracing the outline; it almost feels numbing. . .

Weakening at the touch, shout—

"_Agh—!"_ Pain, pleasure, needing, wanting.

"_Not even close,"_ Grips tight, smirking.

Scream; loud, echoing, pleasured.

"_What—?"_ Embarrassed, violated.

But it felt _too_ good.

"_Now that is __**it**__."_ Tender, smirks, finger back to the other's chest; caressing back and forth.

Huffs, angry and embarrassed, realizes, _"Why did you stop?"_ Grumbles.

"_So you like it?"_

"_I—I don't!"_

Strokes back, lips on the other's ear; _"You do."_

Holds back moan, pleasure building up, _"I-I d-don't. . . I—Ugh!"_

Kisses, the grip on the waist tightens, refusing to let the air create a gap between them.

A smirk tugs on the lips, knowing the desperate, needing feeling of the other.

Hands grip the head, pressing forehead together, lips looking nearly sewed together; neither one showing resistance.

Cursing the need for air, breaking apart;

"_Not bad, Claude."_

"_I could say the same, Sebastian."_

* * *

_Again, it felt surprisingly good. _

* * *

A/N: First Yaoi fic ever! :)) Hehe, anyone still reading this? :) :( Please review this and my new fic, Onnashitsuji, thanks! Will update once both have a pretty good amount of reviews :)


	4. Guilty

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: I need/want more reviews? Yes. Yes I do. LOL. So anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi.

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Four: Guilty

* * *

_I am not guilty of anything. _

* * *

"Are you accusing me?" She was straight to the point, a sharp tongue only meant for a sharpshooter.

"I am not accusing you, I am just inquiri—" Still, he seemed to be comfortable around her, even with her murderous attitude towards him.

"With what you said earlier, it seems that you _are_ accusing me." She was annoyed, basically, by him.

"I never said that you are guilty of my accusation, but—" He always tried to reason with her.

"No, no, _no_ buts! I just cannot believe that you would say it straight to my face! Accusing me even!" But she _never_ listened.

"You are as stubborn as ever." He brushed his finger through her hair; having her whipping away at the very instant they were at her neck.

"And you annoy me as always." She rolled her eyes. He strode over to her side, latching a hand around on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She said solidly, unfazed by him.

"Someone's here." He pulled her close, lips grazing her cheek.

"Ugh! If this is one of your ploys again, I might as well leave!" She pushed him away (like she would always) but to no avail.

"You shouldn't, they've locked the entire manor shut with explosives that will detonate once someone exits the mansion." He sounded serious.

"So, both of us will perish in flames then?" She sounded suggestive, sarcastically suggestive.

"So we must make due with all the time that is left before the bombs expire." He brushed his lips over hers.

"Expire meaning that they will just shut down on their own then? And not explode?"

"Hush now, my dear. . ." He locked lips with hers. Feeling his grip lighten, she pushed away and headed for the door.

"If there are bombs surrounding the outside, I'll shoot my way through them and leave you dead." And with that—

_SLAM!_

She was gone.

He sighed contentedly, "Now, where were we?"A figure emerged from behind a shelf; amazingly it fit behind it, let alone remain quiet in there.

"Claude?"

"Michaelis." It—he spoke in monotone.

"Now don't act like her," He frowned, "I thought we already agreed on a first-name basis."

The figure pulled him close, slamming him onto the wall, "You seem ecstatic if she calls you that."

He kisses him, the other bites back with fierce intensity no one in their right minds should ever see. Always, always fighting for dominance; rage and lust mixing into one passionate heat. Their bodies were grinding against one another, almost as quick as he had appeared.

"Why compare yourself to her? You offer much, much—"

_There aren't any explosives! Damn that bastard! _

He ignores her, "—More." His hand cradles the other's cheeks, tenderly, lovingly; in a way that no one could have even imagined.

"But you love her—" He sounds disappointed, his partner reassures him with a tight kiss.

"—And she loves you." The other continued, hints of playful envy lacing his tone.

"But she can never have either of us," He whispered, as his hands find themselves tangled in the other.

"Am I just a rebound to you? A mere replacement? An enhanced version of her?" He glares, jealousy and vengeance visible under rimless glasses.

"The other way around," The other whispers, "She can never satisfy me, unlike you."

"Neither does she to me." He sighs.

"She never kisses me like you do." He kisses him, rekindling the heat between them.

"She never touches me like you do." The other brushes his finger against his neck, precisely tapping his nerves, enticing him.

"She can never be as teasing as you." He nips at the other's ear.

"Nor can she ever be as delicious."

They kiss. They embrace. They hold, tease, tempt, and love each other in such a forbidding way, how can anyone not feel guilt as they watch?

* * *

_It wasn't anything to be guilty about. _

* * *

A/N: Wasn't what I expected, but. . . LOL. Reviews anyone?


	5. Possessive

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: I absolutely love the people who are reviewing, and adding this to their faves, and alerts; you people keep me going. Now how about my other fics, eh?

_**Onnashitsuji updated! :D**_

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: Subtle hints of Yaoi.

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Five: Possessive

* * *

_Everyone's a little bit possessive these days. _

* * *

She was possessive, _overly_ possessive.

What she wanted, she knew she could get. She would try everything in her power to do so. She would strike, shoot, and kill anyone or anything that would get in her way.

That's how she is, who she is, and what she was summoned here for.

_To get everything. _

But not all was for her mistress. She wanted something else—_someone_ else. Moment she saw, she fell; into that deep, dark void of desire. She was hypnotized by what she saw as "the image of sheer perfection", and that perfection was of malice, of death, and of dark, sinful desires.

"_What she wanted, she knew she could get."_ Was her arrogance, her pride, her possessiveness, her desire, her _sin_.

* * *

He would be oblivious—or he chose not to notice her, as she would have an arm around his shoulders and another on his stomach.

He would be silent as she would pull her chest to his back and consequently have her hands wander on his torso.

In a way, he tested her, and as a strange result she would keep on trying, _deliriously_ trying to have him utter such _words_ to her.

He would remain as she would have spun him around, pressing him to the wall; her lips ghosting his with a near-silent _"Why?"_

He doesn't answer, he couldn't; she presses in close, so very, _very_ close with her lips on his, prying them open, going in for the kill.

He doesn't react; she tastes of sourness, of bitterness, unlike _him_.

He knows of her hatred, of her envy to his own. He knows that she is _completely_ oblivious to their relationship. He is content with that.

But still she pushes on—he pushes on with her attempts. He wonders if his lackluster attitude towards this forces her.

_It doesn't. _

She pulls him down with her to the carpet, gripping his face tighter, closer. She fears that he will leave her, leave her breathless and yearning for more.

_But she is dispassionate. _

There nothing but a (somewhat platonic) sexually inequitable relationship between them. She does, while he does not.

He hides, while she searches.

She is oblivious, while he feels as if he is betraying someone.

She grips his coat, refusing to set him free and let him disappear into the halls, leaving her alone.

He pushes up, she grips tighter. He grunts, she kisses him.

He leans to her neck, she whispers words of pleasure.

He turns his head to her, as she does to his.

He looks blank, she stares at him longingly.

He blinks, she moves her hand to caress his cheek.

He stares at her, she leans in close.

He closes his eyes, she stops; _"Claude?"_

There is no answer.

She nibbles his bottom lip, stroking it with her tongue.

He pulls away, but then he is found on the wall; she is attacking his neck.

He forces her off, she refuses, she pulls him in an embrace, meshing her lips with his.

He tugs on her wrist, pulling her up and away. He leaves her begging.

"_She can never satisfy me like you do."_ He thinks, a particular image—a demon, in mind.

* * *

_Unrequited love automatically turns into possessive love. _

* * *

A/N: Alright, this pairing doesn't "sing" (yes, sing) to me like the last ones. . . Review! Updates (for all my fics) are earned by reviews. :)


	6. Friendship

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: I cannot think of anything anymore :( I'm deciding between which storyline to follow and/or characters to have in Onnashitsuji. **Poll on my profile.**

Disclaimer: I only own the OC—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: OCxOC, this chapter is a long one.

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Six: Friend

* * *

"_You're my friend, my colleague, my partner. . ."_

* * *

She wasn't technically his partner, or what the others would tease him—his "mate"; but they were close enough. No, she was close with every one of them; with Anna, with Louise, with Clarence, and with him—Lewis.

He knew of her "affair"; a one-sided, _unrequited_, possessive affair—with the spider. He knew of her hatred for the raven butler. And of course he knew of her loyalty to Alice.

She was like an older sister to them, the Kingsleigh quartet as they've been called. She was a mother, a sister, a protector, and sometimes a lover. She'd love them as if they were her own. She taught them of the ways of the demons of hell. She taught them how to kill, to eat, to fight, and to survive. They cannot consider a day done if she doesn't tell them goodnight.

He is the younger brother, the one in charge of keeping the grounds as beautiful as they will ever be—_as beautiful as her_, he mused to himself. He admires her fierce loyalty, for she doesn't tolerate insults directed to Alice or them. She shoots down any who would interfere with their plans in such grace. She would speak to them in a tone that would rival any mother's, she loves them.

_But who does she love the most? _

The sole question that has taunted him for the past weeks. Beneath his bright green eyes, his shaggy brown hair, and his cheery façade; he holds a grudge against two others.

Once he's seen her, with the raven butler. He doubts his initial movements towards her, thinking they will just discuss current situations, but he is wronged. The raven is first to make the move, he corners her, he possesses her, he takes her breath and her lips.

His eyes widen, he clamps a hand over his mouth, for he doesn't dare utter a sound. He flees quietly to the hall; in shock, in anger, and in emotional pain. He questions them both, their strange compatibility with each other that he hasn't seen before.

Another time she was with the spider, technically she was with him, but it looked more like she was just in the room with him. He senses the spider's disgust to her, her manners to him.

_How dare he!_

But he sees her expressions, her emotions towards the spider. She kisses him with passion he's never felt from her before. He grimaces at the one who refuses to acknowledge her as he leaves the room in silence.

* * *

It was past midnight then, and he would walk around the gardens like he would usually do if he was restless. His eyes turned to the rose bush at his side; white roses symbolizing eternal love, silence, secrecy—it was similar to his eternal devotion to her. If he could, he would shower her with flowers from the majestic greenhouse; orchids, lilacs, lilies, roses, tulips, all sorts of flowers to show her his feelings.

_But he cannot, _

She only sees him as what he is called; the younger brother. He plucks a white rose from the bush, watching it change into a dark blue shade—for impossibility, for love at first sight, for _her_.

He hears footsteps padding on the grass, his guard raised. Placing the rose in his breast pocket, he neared the source. Seeing a familiar silhouette, he stopped, she was there; in front of the center fountain.

He nears her slowly, carefully; afraid she would leave immediately. He stopped when he was right beside her, his hand itching to touch and hold hers.

"_What are doing here so late at night. . . ?" _He hears her whisper his name; gentle and loving, like how she would always call them.

"_I could ask you the same thing,"_ He whispers, careful of his tone.

"_So you are restless?"_ She asks him, unconsciously her hand brushes his.

He is still, shocked at the contact, but musters the courage to speak; _"At least I have company for now." _

She turned to him and smiled, "_For now? I could stay with you as long as you like." _

He wishes that her statement was until the end of eternity, but for now he inches for her hand; she saw this, and met him halfway.

His eyes widened at this, reveling in the warmth of her hand he whispered, "_Thank you."_

"_That's what I'm supposed to do, Lewis. I'm supposed to take care of each and everyone one of you." _She says in such a business-like manner, which disappoints him.

"_But who's going to take care of you?"_ He wanted to add, "it couldn't possibly be that spider or that raven!"

"_I'm fine on my own, as long as all of you are safe, I'll be alright." _ She said, but undertoned a longing similar to his.

He mustered up the courage to confess,_ "I'll-I'll—I'll take care of you!"_ He said nervously, "_I will! All of us will!"_

She faced him, wearing a tender smile, "_Thank you for that, Lewis, but—"_

"_No buts! You always took care of us, but no one cared for you. I-I want to change that_," He gulped, "_I'll-I'll protect you, I'll—!_"

"_Lewis,"_ She placed a hand on his cheek, drawing in close, "_You always did have this passionate side different from the others."_ Her lips brushed his forehead.

"_Is-Is that bad?"_ He embraced her like a child would his mother.

"_Not at all, in fact,"_ She pulled away, leaning down to eye-level, "_That's what I love about you. Even if you're the youngest, you fiercely protect everything dear to you." _

What she loves about him, she loves him, she does, right? She loves him.

"_You will always be one of my dearest friends." _

**_That hurt._**

* * *

The next morning, as he was clipping off unwanted weeds, he noticed the blue rose in his breast pocket. The blue rose was a symbol for mystery, for attaining the impossible, for love at first sight, and another symbol for her. He frowns, watching it turn into an ugly shade of yellow; for friendship, for jealousy, for a _broken heart_.

* * *

"_You will always be one of my dearest friends."_

* * *

A/N: This makes much more sense, sorry, I just have this sudden urge to write this pairing. I'm crying right now, aren't I? Read and review?


	7. Lovers

**The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider**

A/N: Haven't updated for a long time, eh? Haha, also, be aware that I'm going to rewrite Onnashitsuji, and therefore I'll delete the fic once I get my ideas going.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: OCs, Yaoi

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Seven: Lovers

* * *

_"Red. Valentines. Hearts. Emotion. Love."_

* * *

His eyes widen in shock—in the entire wrong-ness of what he's seeing. Those two. . . _beings_ with each other in such a wrong, wrong, wrong position. He gasps silently as he hurries out of the cramped space between the towering bookshelf and the wall. He escapes the dim, lust-scented room and into the blindingly sunny, spring-scented corridor.

He breathes heavily, taking in the faint scent of roses; like the roses he adorned on her bedside table as she sleeps.

He still hears faint footsteps on the left side of the endless corridor; there she was—in all her radiance, a bundle cradled in her arms—a bundle of assorted flowers.

* * *

Everything seems brighter with her, as he's noticed—or as he's always thought.

Candlelit halls seem to be desolate without her patrolling at night—

Of course he's been watching, what do you think? He'll just have himself locked in their quarters dreaming about her?

_Well, that's what he did before. _

He sits all day and night, thinking and wishing and dreaming.

_One day she meets him—or he meets her. _

* * *

_It was the day of red, the anniversary for all lovers; St. Valentine's Day. _

In a field of roses, she is like a fish out of water; bright, dark blue contrasting the red greenery.

He watches her, one of the very rare glimpses of a smile gracing her lips.

He steps forward once, but is still far away from her.

He walks closer slowly, taking a step at a time.

He forces his nervousness down his throat and down to the ground.

He breathes in slowly, the hand on his back itching to stretch out.

The wind whispers words into his ear.

She fails to notice him, until—

A rose is shoved to her cheek, a single, shy, blue rose.

* * *

"You shouldn't have cut the roses, you know." Her tone was sickly.

His eyes widened in shock, "I-I'm sor-sorry, I-I d-didn—"

"Why did you cut them, Lewis?" Her head bowed and her eyes stared at the ground.

"I thought you liked roses, blue ones." He whispers childishly, a grim look on his face.

"I—I'm sorry, it was just a holiday today and I thought that I could attempt to—"

She smiles and tugs her hand to his, "It's alright."

"You are one of the sweetest of them." He tightens his hold on her; wanting and needing at the same time.

* * *

It was disappointing. How he keeps on hoping. How he keeps on loving. How he keeps on doing for her.

* * *

A/N: Short shot is short. Long overdue. And it sucks. Read and review? Another one's coming up soon, featuring Teresa's "revamp".


	8. Glass

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: Here's the next, haha, updated pretty fast. This revamp has been killing me, so.. Here you go!

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs—I would kill to own Kuroshitsuji, but I can't, so I don't own it and never will.

Warnings: OCs, Yaoi

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Eight: Glass

* * *

_He kisses her through a wall of glass._

* * *

It's almost akin to that situation; he motions a dance to her by pressing his hand against the cold and smooth surface. She smirks and places hers to his, a mere centimeter in between them. He pulls her like a string and smirks at a slightly shocked expression, their bodies pressing against the cold.

"A dance then, butler?" Her haughty voice is muffled from the glass.

"If the lady allows me to," He bows to her, the hand still on the glass.

She grins and presses her body to the cold; neck titled to the right, eyes staring at him. He does the same and smiles deviously. They move back-and-forth, left-and-right along the glass, with hot stares and snappy movements.

It continues for a ring of silence and he presses his other hand on the glass. She is silent and stares cockily at him before revealing a gold-lined, blue-painted gun with a long white feather hanging from the end of the grip.

She shoots at his head before the glass shatters into shards. He avoids the bullet and looks at the triangular pieces she's kicked towards him before jumping high into the air. He moves gracefully and shifts from one foot to the other, the edges flying by with cold wind.

She watches his movements and grimaces at the failure of a bullet at point-blank, and shoots several more at his direction.

She barely escapes the barrage of cutlery and glass that he so-conveniently threw without noticing her presence—or he did, but you know how he is.

She shoots three more bullets from each gun, three to his head and the other three to his chest. He catches each one between two fingers, and smirks devilishly.

She mutters a profanity to his direction before jumping backwards in midair, the silver bullets barely passing by her head, arms, and legs.

She lands on the second story balcony, glaring and growling at his showcase of near-perfection. She flies down at a sharp angle and pounces on him, untamed rage set free.

She has one hand on his throat and another with a gun to his head.

"Butler," She leans down and presses the burning bullet-hole of the gun to his forehead, a wide smirk of her faces as he winces at the burning sensation.

"Would the lady care for a drink now?" He says before turning them over. He's holding her armed hand above her head and clasps thin fingers on her throat.

"Hmm." She coughs, and chokes at the pressure, using her free hand to grab his collar and pull him down. His grip instantly loosens on her skin.

"A fresh glass for your blood would satisfy me for decades." She hisses burns her lips on his cheek.

"The Bleeding Sun is not to come for months." He whispers against the edge of her jawline.

"Then a serving of your blood will soon satisfy me for weeks until the rise," She spats.

"How long have you come looking for me?" He rises and cages her, his red eyes ablaze with intimidation.

"Since the fledging escaped from the depths of Hell." She refers to him, "All of us are eternally bound to The Master, whether we chose to or not."

"I have only one master, my lord."

She shoves him off and straddles his legs, a gun pressed to the side of his head, "Then he shall burn to the depths of Hell with you."

She places her lips on the corner of his, "Sad thought though, he would chase you down there as well." She frowns before standing, "Ultimately, if I want him, I'd have to prevent you from burning in The Master's pit." She pauses, and after a moment offers a hand to him, which he accepts.

She pulls him up and he presses close to her ear, "Then we shall dine in Hell,"

She smirks, "If so, then may Glutton's intestines be as warm and welcoming."

She pushes away and disappears after a moment, about to shoot a bullet through his eye.

* * *

_And he caresses her face behind a wall of glass._

* * *

A/N: Lol, references to "Corpses" (an intro for Onnashitsuji) and SebClaude, haha. Please do read "Corpses" and "Gowns", I've spent hard work on writing them. :( I hope you liked this! Read and review! I'll update once Gowns and Corpses each have at least 5 reviews!


	9. Blue Moons

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

A/N: Well, here's to my sister and her daily outburst of "KUROSHITUJIII~"

* * *

The Raven, the Cat, and the Spider

Nine: Blue Moons

* * *

_A blue moon is a rare sight, almost as rare as these two having each other to themselves._

* * *

"Phantomhive."

_"Trancy."_

"It's been a while."

_"Yes, it has."_

The moonlight peers through the leaves of the trees.

_"Why have you come here?"_

"I could smell you from miles away, quite an unpleasant stench."

_"As is the sight of you a speck in my vision."_

"Why are you here?"

_"Why are you?"_

He stops. "Because of a memory."

_"A good memory?"_

"An absolutely delightful one."

_He smirks. "Of me?"_

"Touches."

_"Like so?"_

He groans, reverberating from his chest, "Much."

_"I have been as well."_

He reaches out to touch him, a burning touch on his cheek, "You're cold."

_"My absence to you is."_

"This winter is harsher that the last."

_"Then stay."_

"You know I can't, and neither can you."

_He reaches out, "Humans are weak."_

"I might be lusting after one."

_"So am I."_

"They smell delicious."

_"A tentative kiss behind the ear should suffice the need."_

"It doesn't."

_"Then ours will."_

Their lips meet is an open-mouthed fight, het and suppressed desires flowing liquid into each other.

_"Claude."_

"Sebastian."

_"You kiss like a boy."_

"You kiss like a rat."

_"You know that she knows, yes?"_

"She is very much aware of it."

_"Has she done anything?"_

"Absolutely nothing at all."

They meet once more, feral growls and selfish grins against each other.

"If she would want me, would you oblige?"

_"How could I? You're mine."_

"She is ferocious in her deeds."

_"I killed her lover."_

"Michaelis."

_He ghosts a breath upon his lips. "Yes?"_

"Your hand, keep—keep it away—" He groans.

_"Yes, you remember that don't you? How could you not?"_

He swallows a shaking breath. "You live up to your name."

_"As do you, screamer." He taunts, hand caressing torturously._

His grip on his back tightens, "Torturously, ever torturously."

_He grins on his neck. "The way I want it."_

"She is the submissive one."

_"Then pity is upon her because I own you."_

He pushes against him, chests heaving. "As I own you!"

_"Faustus."_

He hisses against his throat, emitting a sly kiss. "Michaelis."

_"In the next fortnight, an eclipse will come, meet me here and we shall continue."_

"Stop stalling."

_"All the better for a romp."_

"It has to be."

_"It's me after all."_

* * *

_They're just as rare as nighttime eclipses._

* * *

A/N: Oh, SebClaude is my OTP for now, hehe.

Have you read **"Ignite"**?

Read and review on it _and_ this too, and you shall be granted with a (M-rated?) SebCiel and ClaudeAlois special for the 10th chapter.


End file.
